


Of Shirts and Hot Girlfriends

by izukillme



Series: KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically I invented a ship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Useless Lesbians, Valentine's Day, assigned them personalities and now I'm in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Aya can't seem to find her most favourite Lion King shirt. Where on Earth could it have gone?
Relationships: Izuki Aya & Koganei Akane, Izuki Aya/Koganei Akane
Series: KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651021
Kudos: 1
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Of Shirts and Hot Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Aya sighed happily and rose from bed. It was nearly nine in the morning; she’d had an excellent night’s sleep, and the smell of coffee wafted into their bedroom from the kitchen.

“Akane, I love you!” she shouted to her girlfriend, getting out of bed and stretching her lanky limbs. Like her younger brother Shun, Aya could not function without coffee in the mornings. Unlike him, she did not turn into a raging beast. She took pride in this fact and ignored the mutters of, “You’re a raging beast every other hour of the day,” from both him and Akane.

“I love you too,” replied Akane, entering the bedroom and setting down a mug of coffee on the bedside table. Aya lifted the mug and drained it in a single swig, moaning, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Akane said, a light laugh emitting from her cat-shaped mouth. “You’re being surprisingly nice today.”

Aya levelled her gaze at her girlfriend. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I thought it would be a _nice surprise_ to be _surprisingly nice_.” 

Akane stared at her for a moment, then groaned and sank onto the bed, head in hands. “I swear, I don’t know how I put up with you.”

“You put up with me because I’m hot,” Aya said jokingly, moving towards her closet. She had the day perfectly planned - movies and hot chocolate on the couch with her girlfriend. Both of them, despite being social butterflies, liked to stay at home and celebrate special occasions in the most domestic of ways. Aya had chosen all the silliest rom-coms and Disney classics - Akane pretended to hate them, but she always teared up at the end, and it was the cutest thing ever. 

“That and you have a job. Who else would pay my rent?” Akane teased, flopping backwards onto the bed. 

Aya replied distractedly, “So I’m just a cash cow to you, is that it?” She rummaged through the cupboard, intent on changing into her favourite Lion King shirt - they’d both been to a party last night and she had been so tired that she’d only bothered to change her skirt, not wanting to undo all the buttons on her blouse. 

“Cash eye candy,” Akane corrected. “Like you said, you’re hot.”

“Good to know,” Aya sniped back. She stuck her head into the cupboard fully, looking around for the shirt, but couldn’t find it. “Hey, ‘Kane, you seen my Lion King shirt?”

“Nope,” Akane said with a shrug - though Aya’s back was turned to her, she could _hear_ the nonchalance in her girlfriend’s tone. She turned around, long black hair swaying, and put her hands on her hips. 

“So uncaring! Come here and help me find it!” 

Akane groaned. “I made you coffee. Isn’t that enough? And what happened to being nice?”

Aya gave her the infamous puppy eyes. _“Please?”_ she wheedled.

Akane glared, but peeled herself off the bed and joined Aya at the cupboard. Together they riffled through shirts, shorts, scarves and jewellery - “So _that’s_ where that necklace went!” Akane exclaimed when they found her necklace in the back of the shelf - but their search was fruitless. Never let it be said that Izuki Aya and Koganei Akane were a functional couple. 

“Damn it,” Aya sighed, massaging her temples. “That’s my only shirt that I can wear braless! This blouse is about to strangle me if I don’t remove the damn thing.” She looked Akane up and down, sighing - 

And then she froze, gaping at her girlfriend with her mouth open like a fish out of water.

“...Aya?” asked Akane, slight concern in her voice. “You okay?”

Aya’s face turned pink, then red, then purple. Her eyes went from frustrated to downright furious. 

“You…” she hissed, very softly. “ _You!"_

Akane looked at her in confusion. Aya raised a finger dramatically, stabbing her girlfriend in the chest, and Akane’s gaze trailed down…

To where Aya’s Lion King shirt hung loosely off her shorter and thinner frame.

“I…” Akane’s face flushed. “Oh.”

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Aya snarled, glaring. “You _made me search_ and all that time YOU were wearing it!”

“I swear, I didn’t know!” Akane put her hands up. “I wear your stuff all the time, you know? I just pick up random shit and put it on.”

“Wait a minute.” Aya paused suspiciously, everything starting to work out at once. “So my black workout shirt?”

“In my closet,” Akane replied without a hint of guilt. 

“My running shorts?” 

“Wear them to swimming.”

“My red dress? The one I had a breakdown over losing?” 

“No,” Akane shook her head, “that one I threw out because your sister barfed over it and you were so plastered you didn’t know. I didn’t want Mai to die so I just told you that you misplaced it.”

Aya took another look at her girlfriend, noticing how Akane seemed to drown in the shirt. It dipped well below her neck, showing an ample amount of flesh, and the loose cloth outlined her figure beautifully. 

Aya breathed out, feeling her blood pressure go down. It wasn’t Akane’s fault - okay, so maybe it _was_ , but who was she to complain if her girlfriend looked absolutely stunning? It was to her benefit at the end. 

“Oh, well,” she said with a smirk. “You look nice in my stuff. I guess you can keep it.”

“Wasn’t asking,” Akane replied, grinning, and wriggled out of Aya’s grip before she could start a tickle attack. Aya howled loudly and chased her throughout the house, yelling, “Get back here!”

Maybe they weren’t functional. But hey, at least they were _fun._

That was a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!!


End file.
